The invention relates generally to the field of network broadcasting and streaming video. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods that couple mobile streaming video over unguided media to a network for viewer selection.
Today, video technology is omnipresent in both home and business. From video conferencing in the work environment, to store surveillance, to video taping family events, video technology has become commonplace.
For recordation, video surveillance has taken to the roads in law enforcement applications. For police rushing to the scene of a crime or traffic accident, a patrol car mounted camera, microphone and recorder allow law enforcement to memorialize the event for evidentiary purposes. However, these systems do not typically allow for events to be shared in real time with other viewers. While law enforcement video and audio capture serve a limited role in preserving evidence, public applications of real-time mobile video can also benefit law enforcement; provide general information pertaining to road systems, as well as entertainment. The systems employed in law enforcement applications lack many of the conveniences and speed offered by computer-based systems for enterprise applications.